De cómo convertirse en reina
by JeiCi
Summary: De cómo Aro conoció a Sulpicia y se enamoró de ella, de cómo la cortejó y la convirtió, de como fue su eterna reina. La historia desde el principio. Espero que os guste y gracias por leerla! Cheers, x.
1. De cómo la conoció

**CHAPTER 1: LA PRIMERA MANZANA.**

Las calles apestaban a putrefacción y a hambruna. Pero no ella.

Caminaba lentamente entre los mendigos y los vendedores, todos sucios y con mirada lasciva. Se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo rojo, la peste bubónica se deslizaba como la niebla entre los habitantes de esa pequeña ciudad de la isla de Lemnos y lo teñía todo de negro, menos a ella.

Llevaba un fino vestido de lino blanco que con el paso del tiempo y los lavados se había vuelto de un color más parecido a el crema, y un abrigo que le iba dos tallas más grande. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, del color del chocolate y los reflejos de la miel, con enredos en las puntas y sin brilo, al igual que los ojos, de un color verde suave que hipnotizaban y que transmitían más dolor del que alguien de su edad tendría que haber sufrido.

La vio acercarse a un vendedor y distraerle con sus encantos mientras sacaba una fina mano de un bolsillo para coger una manzana del mostrador, la guardó y se despidió del vendedor con una sonrisa.

Estiró la nariz con disgusto al borrar la falsa sonrisa encantadora de su rostro, como si odiara fingir o representara un gran esfuerzo relacionarse con esa clase de personas, como si las odiara.

Ese día descubrió que se llamaba Sulpicia.

La contempló durante muchos días. _La sua Sulpicia_. Vio como se comía la manzana y el jugo se esparcía por sus carnosos labios, vio como dormía en un rincón envuelta por el abrigo en una habitación pequeña y desierta, vio como era fría con los desconocidos que se acercaban a ella cuando salía, vio como despreciaba la suciedad y su especie, como lloraba en soledad, como pedía en susurros y en sueños que alguien la salvara. La contempló con paciencia, analizando todo lo que hacía y enamorándose más de ella con cada movimiento y suspiro.

Hasta que se acercó a ella…

Fue una tarde cuando ya oscurecía, una señora le había dado una moneda para que pudiera comprar algo de comer y Sulpicia fue corriendo a por un tazón de sopa caliente; salió del hostal con las manos calientes todavía. Para entonces la noche ya había caído. Él se mantuvo distante, para que los instintos de supervivencia de Sulpicia no se percataran de su presencia y echara a correr.

Sus pasos resonaban por la calle ya desierta, las pocas casas iluminaban solo la distancia y todo parecía oscuridad.

Oyó un ruido, un ruido humano. Y un grito. El de ella.

Un hombre la había agarrado por la cintura, atrayéndola a él, anhelando carne fresca. Reaccionó en menos de un segundo, lo cogió de la nuca y sin esfuerzo alguno lo estampó contra la pared. Perdió la racionalidad cuando olió la sangre. Se agachó, movido por su naturaleza, y succionó llenándose la boca con el cálido y anhelado líquido. _Una vida por otra, quid pro quo._

Cuando estuvo saciado se lamió los labios y se dio la vuelta. Sulpicia estaba a cierta distancia, mirando, quieta como una estatua. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó a su casa sin que ella opusiera resistencia. La sentó donde estaba su abrigo que le hacía de cama y encendió una vela.

Iluminó tenuemente la estancia y a ellos dos a falta de muebles en la habitación.

Entonces la contempló bajo la luz de la vela.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y perdidos, mirando a ningún punto en particular, y la boca entreabierta, sin comprender lo que había pasado o demasiado asustada para reaccionar.

Se acercó y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y ella pareció recobrar el conocimiento al notar el frío contacto de su mano.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Era mucho más bella a esa distancia, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al poder contemplarla tan de cerca, sintiendo sus latidos, sus emociones.

Nunca se había sentido así, tan indefenso, tan feliz; había buscado ese sentimiento al largo de los años y de los lugares que había visitado, y por fin, en esa recóndita isla de Grecia, cerca de su patria, lo había encontrado.

Ella le miró a los ojos y cogió aire, intentado colocar la sucesión de hechos en su mente.

-Gracias por… eso.

-No hay de que- sonrió él. Su voz era cálida y pausada, como calculando cada palabra que usaba y la reacción que causaba en ella.

Sulpicia le contempló atentamente, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada. La vela solo le iluminaba media cara al desconocido dejando la otra mitad en penumbra. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, limpio, y la tez blanca como el papel. Olía a jabón y una mezcla de flores. Unos grandes ojos rojos la miraban sonrientes y cautelosos. En ese momento, al mirarle fijamente, no le parecieron extraños ni la hicieron sentir temerosa como seguro se hubiese sentido de no estar en ese estado de shock, se sentía extrañamente hipnotizada y relajada a su lado, como si por fin hubiese encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Sus labios se tiñeron de rojo con el movimiento de la vela al soplar la brisa del mar, se preguntó a que debían saber.

-¿Quién eres?- escaparon las palabras de su boca.

-¡Que descortés soy!- dijo- Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi.

Tomó aire y le miró fijamente a los ojos, sin miedo, realizando la pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondando en su mente.

- ¿Qué eres?

No se andaba con rodeos, eso le gustaba, podría ser una muy buena reina pero aún era pronto para tomar esa decisión.

Aro se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Contempló como la luna bañaba la playa con rayos plateados y como las olas acariciaban la cálida arena, podía oír como las olas susurraban nombres en lenguas arcaicas y poderosas. Cuando se giró su piel brillaba como el mar al ser acariciado por los rayos de la luna.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo aún- se acercó y susurró cerca de ella y muy lentamente- Sulpicia.

A Sulpicia se le erizó el pelo con el susurró de su voz y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió Aro sonreía. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una gran manzana roja.

-Es para ti- dijo mirándose los zapatos como un niño avergonzado mientras se la tendía.

Sulpicia sonrió con placer al verla. Le encantaban.

Alzó una mano y acarició el dorso de la mano de Aro notando su gélido contacto antes de cogerla fuertemente.

Se la llevó a la nariz y cerró los ojos, dejando que el olor la llevara lejos de esa isla.

-Gracias, otra vez.

-Eres tan bella como esta manzana- susurró.

Le acarició la mejilla notando como ésta se ruborizaba y se levantó antes de que sus instintos se focalizaran en su dulce y apetitosa sangre.

En un segundo había desaparecido. La vela tintineó con el aire y se apagó.

La habitación se quedó a oscuras.


	2. De cómo la cortejó

**CHAPTER 2: LA PETICIÓN.**

No pasó más de una semana hasta que Sulpicia volvió a saber de Aro, a pesar de eso ambos habían mantenido sendas conversaciones consigo mismos (o con compañeros, en el caso de él) acerca del otro.

Sulpicia no tenía muy claro qué clase de ser era Aro, creía, dada su cultura, que debía de ser un demonio, un demonio bacanal movido por la sangre, el poder y el placer. No podía ser humano, no con esos ojos rojos e hipnotizantes y esa fuerza sobrehumana.

Una gran parte de ella temía al ser que se escondía detrás de esas facciones pero otra parte deseaba verle con locura, como si fuera una droga, dulce y peligrosa. Quería saber más de ése ser oscuro y prohibido, le gustaba, le gustaba ese aura maligna y poderosa que desprendía Aro Vulturi y esa fluidez y pasión con la que le hablaba y contemplaba. Los humanos nunca fueron de su agrado, Aro representaba todo lo que nunca había tenido.

Para Aro la cosa era diferente: había pensado y repensado su posición de contarle a Sulpicia quien era realmente, sabía que si empezaba no habría vuela atrás, debería convertirla o matarla.

La vio muchas veces sin ser visto y cuando la contemplaba desaparecían todos los miedos de perderla o de estar solo, la excitación recorría su cuerpo al pensar las maravillas que podría hacer con ella, cómo la amaría, cómo la enseñaría, cómo la haría una reina.

Pero temía, temía que esa mujer que se había apoderado de su pequeña humanidad le rechazara.

Pidió consejo y aprobación a su familia antes de dar el paso. Didyme cayó prendida de sus encantos en cuanto la vio y Cayo se deleitó con el olor de su dulce sangre mientras Aro desenfundaba los colmillos cuando éste comentaba alguna obscenidad para con Sulpicia; Marco se mostró reservado, pero sonrió al contemplar la mirada de su hermano.

Todo estaba decidido, era hora de actuar.

Cuando cayó la noche Sulpicia miró por la ventana, más absorta en sus pensamientos que atenta a los pocos transeúntes que quedaban por la calle. Desde su ventana se veía la playa, inmensa e inmaculada, algo puro, brillante. El murmullo del mar resonó en su cabeza e hizo que cerrara los ojos mansamente.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- susurró una voz entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

Ella saltó asustada y se dio la vuelta en guardia. Era él.

-Aro…-susurró ella.

De la negrura de la habitación se movió una sombra, su sombra, y se fue acercando hacia la luz. Sonreía y su porte era mayestático, dominaba toda la habitación solo con un leve movimiento de mano. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acerco a ella.

-Sulpicia- saludó cogiéndola de la mano y besando el dorso.

-Pensaba que no volverías, que solo había sido un sueño.

-Puede que solo sea un sueño, pero no por eso significa que sea menos real- sonrió él misteriosamente y añadió-. Te he traído algo.

La cogió de la mano y la hizo sentar en el alfeizar de la ventana, él se sentó a su lado y buscó en sus bolsillos, Sulpicia le contemplaba embobada, ávida por saber que le había traído esta vez. Era costumbre que al cortejar una dama se le trajera siempre un presente.

Le tendió un objeto ovalado, ella lo cogió, era suave y respingón, parecía una fruta, una fruta naranja rosada.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó sorprendida no sabiendo que debía hacer con ello.

-Es un melocotón, provienen de la China.

-¿De la China? ¿Tan lejos? ¿A qué sabe?- preguntó Sulpicia llevándoselo a la nariz y absorbiendo el aroma como hizo con la manzana.

Aro se quedó callado y sus ojos se entristecieron durante una fracción de segundo, Sulpicia abrió levemente los labios y le miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Sabe a China- contestó entonces él con una sonrisa que reemplazaba su tristeza.

Ella sonrió e hizo un ademán de pegarle un mordisco, pero se retractó y apartó los dientes. Y rió, a Aro se le contagió la risa al verla reír, ¡Qué canto! ¡Qué luz! ¡Qué belleza!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-No quiero estropearlo, es demasiado bello para morderlo.

Aro pensó en esa frase tiempo después, pensando si ella no era demasiado bella y demasiado pura para morderla, pero él era egoísta y la quería solo para él. Posesivo y calculador, así era Aro Vulturi, pero al fin y al cabo enamorado de una humana.

Sulpicia se llevó el melocotón a los labios y cerró los ojos al morderlo, los abrió al notar el jugo esparcirse por su boca, inundándolo del dulce néctar y del puro sabor de China. Lo mordió y lo saboreó y sonrió.

Aro la contemplaba, una pequeña gota de néctar caía por la comisura de su labio inferior, alargó el índice y lo posó encima, acariciándole el labio. Ella entreabrió la boca, sorprendida por el gesto y la osadía e hipnotizada con la dulce caricia.

Él apartó la mano y tragó saliva sin necesidad, cogió aire y se relajó, la garganta la ardía. Había notado la sangre demasiado cerca y, gracias a su don, había experimentado el placer refrescante de la fruta y de su misma caricia.

-Es… comida de dioses- dijo entonces Aro levantándose del alfeizar y dando una vuelta por el cuarto, intentado distraerse.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Sulpicia se acabó el melocotón y suspiró complacida.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

A Aro se le deshizo el corazón de alegría. Sonrió complacido hacia ella.

-¿Me vas a contar hoy qué eres?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, como siempre hacían sus comentarios directos. Tragó, ése era el momento, o la perdía para siempre o la tendría eternamente. Debía arriesgarse. Mantuvo las distancias y eligió muy bien las palabras, no quería asustarla, quería encandilarla.

-Soy un vampiro.

Sulpicia le miró interrogativamente.

-Puede que nos conozcas como Nosferatu, o bajo la leyenda de Lamia o Empusa.

Sulpicia le miró concentrada, su cara no denotaba que estuviese asustada o complacida, pero su bello se erizó con un escalofrío.

Había pensado en la posibilidad de que Aro fuera un ser demoníaco que había dado la espalda a sus dioses y a la naturaleza, pero al contemplarlo delante de ella y sabiendo la respuesta de lo que era realmente todo le parecía demasiado irreal.

-¿Eres un demonio?-preguntó.

-Algunos nos llaman así, pero yo no me considero un demonio, un monstruo, tal vez…

Sulpicia tomó aire y miró por la ventana. Hacía mucho que había oído sobre la leyenda de Lamia, una mujer atractiva que seducía con su mirada y sus encantos, amada por Zeus y castigada por Hera a permanecer despierta eternamente y a contemplar la muerte de sus hijos; se convirtió en un monstruo que bebía la sangre de los niños.

Se giró hacía él, que la contemplaba cauto, y le dijo.

-Cuéntame más, dudo que te dediques a devorar niños en tus ratos libres.

Se movió con cautela para sentarse otra vez delante de ella, le sorprendió la serenidad que desprendían sus facciones, parecía no tener miedo sino estar disfrutar de esa conversación con un ser extraño.

-Me convirtieron hace mil trescientos años, en Grecia, mi ciudad natal. Me ofrecieron otra vida, en la que he podido redescubrir el mundo. Con mis nuevos ojos puedo ver cosas ínfimamente pequeñas e imperceptibles para los humanos, con mi nueva piel puedo acariciar incluso el polvo, con mi fuerza puedo hacer cosas inimaginables… soy poderoso y tengo toda la eternidad por delante. Colores, olores, sabores…todo por el precio de la sangre.

-Así que es cierto que os alimentáis de sangre y que sois inmortales…

-Sí.

-¿A qué sabe? La sangre, quiero decir.

Pensó un rato buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestar a esa pregunta mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse llevar por la quemazón de la garganta; para los humanos la sangre sabía a hierro, pero para ellos… era pura ambrosía.

-Cada persona tiene un gusto diferente. Hay sangres más apetitosas que otras, eso ya depende del vampiro. Algunas son sabrosas pero otras son puro placer, es muy difícil poder resistir el olor y el sabor de una sangre que te llama a gritos. Es como si tuvieras una deliciosa y resplandeciente fruta dorada delante de tus labios y la boca se te hiciera agua, pero sabes que no debes probarla porque si lo haces no podrás controlarte- mientras decía estas palabras se iba acercando más a Sulpicia que había entreabierto los labios imaginándose lo deliciosa que debía estar la sangre en la boca de un vampiro.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre es la mía?

-La más exquisita que he olido jamás-susurró Aro recorriendo su cara con la mirada.

Sulpicia notaba el aire frío que salía de los labios de Aro mientras hablaba y su olor, a canela fría y con un toque frutal, su corazón bombeaba cada vez más deprisa.

-Todo lo que hay en mi te atrae, estoy hecho para que no te puedas resistir, para seducirte. Para que te encandile mi voz y mis ojos, para hipnotizarte- decía despacio saboreando el olor de Sulpicia cada vez más cerca y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo- tengo tu vida en mis manos…

Sulpicia cerró los ojos entonces, intentando controlar sus instintos humanos, cuando los abrió Aro se había separado unos centímetros para hacer lo mismo y sonrió débilmente.

-Pensaba que solo eran mujeres, las lamias.

-El lado oscuro de la naturaleza- susurró Aro mirando por la ventana.

-El lado oscuro- susurró ella pensando en lo bien que sonaba eso- ¿podéis salir a la luz?

La miró a los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza, le gustaba que fuera curiosa.

-Sí, solo que llamaríamos la atención y mantener nuestra existencia bajo secreto es nuestra ley. La luz hace que nuestra piel brille como un diamante- dijo mientras se subía la manga de la camisa y exponía la mano y el brazo a un rayo de luz de la luna.

Su piel brilló como un diamante. Sulpicia se atrevió a tocarle la piel con el índice, era suave y fría como el hielo, sin pulso.

-Es increíble- suspiró.

Apartó la mano de su piel y todos los temores volvieron a ella. Él lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella le miró duramente.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- a pesar de que Aro no era humano no podía fiarse de él, los hombres solo habían querido aprovecharse de ella y hacerle daño sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que ella quisiera. Aro querría alimentarse de su sangre, no quería ser la prostituta de nadie.

Aro tomó aire.

-Te quiero a ti- sentenció- no tu sangre, cara mia, sino a ti. Quiero que seas mi compañera, mi amor eterno, mi amante eterna, mi reina eterna, la reina de nuestro pueblo. Te quiero a ti. Si tú lo deseas… Puedo entregarte toda una vida de placer y felicidad, de poder, de riquezas y de amor. Déjalo todo, déjalo todo y vente conmigo. La eternidad te espera, Sulpicia, estás destinada a ser una reina, a ser mi reina.

Sulpicia le miró. Mil ideas pasaban volando por su mente. Poder, amor, pasión, experiencias, felicidad; Aro podía darle todo eso y más. Pero el precio a pagar era muy alto: su vida y su sangre. ¿Estaría dispuesta a entregarse por amor?

-Te daré unos días para pensarlo, la mia Sulpicia, es una decisión que debes meditar. Elije bien- susurró en su oreja mientras le daba un suave beso en la mandíbula.

Desapareció al igual que su caricia, sin dejar rastro y sin resquicio de calor, pero su petición permaneción toda la noche.


	3. De cómo se la llevó

**CHAPTER 3: EL PRIMER SÍ A SU LADO.**

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el valor de la vida hasta que el peso de la muerte apareció delante de ella como un frío muro.

Pero, puestos a pensar, no era a la muerte a lo que se enfrentaba sino a la eternidad.

La eternidad no existe para los seres humanos, nada sabemos de ella a la práctica entonces y, como individuos, tememos lo desconocido. Nada en la tierra de los humanos permanece o es eterno, ni siquiera una piedra o un piñuelo de una fruta o una mente, todo desaparece, se consume, evoluciona. ¡Qué de efímero era todo lo que la rodeaba! ¡Qué fragilidad envolvía ese mundo!

Aro Vulturi le planteaba un nuevo estilo de vida donde la eternidad era el primer plato. Una vida sin muerte y sin miedo, sin frío, con amor y riquezas, en un mundo del que era totalmente ignorante hasta entonces. Podría tener todo lo que quisiera al alcance de la mano, podría cambiar como persona, física y mentalmente, podría ser fuerte y correr más que un lince, podría ser amada como nunca lo había sido.

¿Podría regalarle su alma, su vida y su descendencia? ¿A ese ser que la había cautivado con palabras y promesas?

Los días pasaron y su mente seguía inmersa en el caos de las dudas, pero no dijo ni una palabra a nadie de lo que había ocurrido.

La noche de un martes de agosto resultó ser cálida, la más cálida del mes, y la más asfixiante.

Sulpicia decidió dar una vuelta por la playa y no en el jergón y la paja que le hacían de cama.

La arena era cálida como el viento, retenían con todas sus fuerzas el calor de los rayos del sol al igual que Apolo intentó retener a Dafne bajos sus brazos maldecido por la flecha de plomo de Eros, las olas bailaban en la negrura del mar y de la noche.

Miró a los lados antes de desnudarse y dejó que el agua la cubriera.

Nunca le había gustado el mar así como la oscuridad. Eran fríos, peligrosos, tristes, pero esa noche la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor y las aguas restaban apacibles y cálidas.

Una ola le mojó el pelo y decidió zambullirse. Cuando salió a la superficie unos segundos después las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su frente y sus mejillas, recorriendo sus labios entreabiertos y sus pechos.

Aro no había contemplado en sus 300 años de vida escena más hermosa que esa. Se mantenía a distancia mientras sus ojos rojos como la sangre escrutaban la noche que no guardaba secreto alguno para él.

Había salido de caza antes de ir a verla, solo para asegurarse, no quería perder el control ante tal canto de sirena que era el olor de su sangre palpitando en su corazón.

Hoy era el día: vivía o moría. Él ya había hecho una elección: la quería a ella a su lado, para amarla y crear todo un reino bajo su merced. Ahora le tocaba a ella, era su elección.

Contempló cómo Sulpicia salió del agua, su piel bronceada brillante con el agua salada y la luna. Aro se dio la vuelta, él era un caballero. Cuando volvió a girarse Sulpicia ya se había vuelto a poner el vestido y estaba sentada apaciblemente en la arena, contemplando la infinidad de estrellas que descasaban delante de ella y se reflejaban en las tranquilas aguas. Frías y lejanas como la luna.

No oyó sus pasos pero notó su presencia antes de ver su figura deslizándose por la arena sin apenas hacer un ruido.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías, era cuestión de tiempo- dijo Sulpicia con la mirada fija en el agua.

-Un Vulturi nunca rompe una promesa- susurró él mientras la contemplaba-. Permíteme que te diga que estás espléndida esta noche bajo las estrellas, Sulpicia.

Ella le miró por primera vez y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Aro se sentó a su lado, se quitó la chaqueta deslizándola en los hombros de Sulpicia que cerró los ojos complacida.

-¿Crees que estarán siempre allí? ¿Las estrellas?

Aro las contempló, primero en el brillo de sus ojos y luego en el cielo. Parecía imposible que millones de puntitos brillantes como diamantes brillaran por encima de ellos y que crearan una atmósfera tan mágica.

-Así lo creo, si bien podríamos descubrirlo juntos.

Sulpicia se giró para mirarle, podía notar el frío que emanaba su cuerpo sin vida pero en sus ojos no podía ver otra cosa que la verdad.

-Te he traído algo- dijo entonces Aro.

Sulpicia se movió en la arena deseosa, intentando adivinar qué sería esa vez.

Aro buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo verde. Se la tendió.

Sulpicia pasó los dedos por encima.

-Es suave.

Pasó los dedos por la cerradura y la abrió. La caja contenía un hermoso colgante de oro. Una gran "V" punteada con dos rubíes arriba y abajo, en el centro había cuatro imágenes: dos árboles y dos agilas. Como un escudo.

Sulpicia nunca había tenido en su mano una pieza hecha con oro y menos aún una piedra preciosa como un rubí, había oído hablar de los diamantes: piedras que brillaban tanto como las estrellas, pero parecían más un mito que una realidad. Ahora sabía que no lo eran.

Abrió la boca buscando una palabra para describirlo pero solo pudo tartamudear un "es precioso".

-Es nuestro emblema, nuestro estandarte. Todo reino debe tener uno. La "V" de los Vulturi. ¿Me permites?-contestó Aro.

Sulpicia se agarró el pelo dejando al descubierto su cuello. Aro pasó los dedos alrededor para colgárselo, acariciándola mientras un aire frío salía entre sus apetitosos labios. Le colocó el pelo de vuelta y la contempló. Era toda una reina.

Sulpicia jugueteó con la cadena, sintiéndose más parte de él y de su mundo que hasta entonces sabiendo que ése era el momento de la decisión, notando la electricidad recorriendo las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿has tomado una decisión?-preguntó él.

-Sí, lo he hecho- contestó ella apartando la vista y dirigiendo la mirada al mar.

En ese momento Aro conoció la fragilidad de la vida, al tenerla delante, cara a cara. Pero, no solo la fragilidad de un ser humano como Sulpicia, sino su propia fragilidad por el rechazo. Dependían ambos de una decisión, de un fino hilo de plata.

En ese momento Sulpicia se levantó muy decidida. Aro con ella.

-Aro Vulturi, elijo la vida. La vida a tu lado.

La electricidad que recorrían sus yemas se estampó en todo el cuerpo de Aro que experimentaba un tipo de felicidad que nunca había sentido. Era como si una paz inmensa le llenara el pecho y le hiciera flotar.

Aro no pudo decir nada pero una gran carcajada salió de su boca enseñando sus blancos dientes; en un ataque de júbilo se acercó a Sulpicia precipitadamente y le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos levantándola del suelo y dándole una vuelta. Ella río, contagiada por su risa, haciendo que el corazón de Aro se deshiciera lentamente.

¡Oh, cuántas cosas les esperaban! ¡Cuántas cosas estaban predestinados a hacer! ¡Cuántos placeres de sangre y secretos les quedaban por descubrir!

Aro paró de reír y la contempló, todavía rodeada con sus brazos. Los ojos verdes le brillaban llenos de júbilo y excitación. ¿Cómo sería su Sulpicia como vampiro? ¿Qué don podría tener? ¿Qué secretos descubriría al convertirla? Desaparecieron las preguntas de golpe cuando Sulpicia, sin previo aviso, posó sus manos con mucho cuidado en la mandíbula de Aro.

Se acercó muy lentamente, tentando el terreno, osadamente para la época podría decirse, pero con una dulzura con la que ninguna mujer había tocado ni mirado a Aro Vulturi. Muy suavemente posó los labios encima de los de él, entreabiertos por la sorpresa, sin olvidarse de que estaba en los brazos de la mismísima muerte sedienta de sangre.

Cuando se separó Aro sonreía, no solo ella había cambiado esa noche, él había renacido.

-¿Preparada para la eternidad, mi reina?

Una sonrisa torcida y con un toque de maldad se escapó de los labios carmesíes de Sulpicia al imaginarse la infinidad de cosas que podría hacer con el poder que le iba a entregar Aro.

Sulpicia nunca más tuvo miedo de la oscuridad.


	4. De cómo la preparó

**CHAPTER: 4. CHOCOLAT.**

Habían viajado por mares y por tierra durante días para llegar a ese lugar, a esa colina verde y amurallada, a ese recóndito pueblo del que sería reina.

Aro la había contemplado durante todo el viaje, pequeña y cristalina como los humanos, fuerte y con poderío como los vampiros.

Mientras dormía había escuchado sus pensamientos, sus sueños y sus miedos. Sulpicia era una humana tremendamente complicada, con dualidades y dicotomías que viajaban con rapidez por su cerebro humano, pero tenía las cosas claras, y, a pesar de que el futuro la aterraba y la muerte más, estaba segura de su decisión. Le encantaba su complejidad y como acababa simplificando la realidad jugando con su mente.

No sabía cómo iba a ser Sulpicia como vampiro, pero si sabía una cosa: que no iba a dejar de sorprenderle.

Aro estaba apoyado en el marco del balcón, mirando la infinidad de la noche y las pocas luces que los hogareños de Volterra tenían encendidas, tan lejanas y a la vez tan cálidas.

La olió antes de oírla bajar por las escaleras. Olía a jabón y a agua, a limpieza, y a vainilla. Dulce como la primera vez que la vio.

Se giró elegantemente sobre sus ágiles pies de vampiro para contemplar su llegada. Ella abrió lentamente la puerta y entro como una reina en la sala.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de lino egipcio que le transparentaba la piel morena por el sol y los pezones acanelados erizados por el roce. Tenía el pelo entre recogido por una trenza que le recorría ambos lados de la cabeza, como una tiara, apartándole los mechones de la cara, pero liberándolos por su nuca y dejando caer su pelo del color de la miel como una cascada por su espalda. Llevaba los brazos destapados y en la mano tenía un anillo de plata con una esmeralda. No sonreía pero su mirada era dulce.

Aro la contempló embobado, como si una diosa griega acabase de bajar del Olimpo a la sala de estar del Palazzo rodeada por la luz de las antorchas y las velas que la iluminaban.

-Volterra te sienta bien, Sulpicia- dijo entonces Aro acercándose a ella y cogiéndole la mano para besarle los nudillos suavemente- ¿Cómo te ha sentado el baño?

-Maravilloso, nunca había estado en un lugar tan bonito como este. Y con tan buena compañía- sonrío por primera vez en la noche y contempló la sala- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es la biblioteca del Palazzo.

La biblioteca era rectangular y todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías con libros y papiros forrados con todas las clases de telas de colores cálidos y texturas rugosas. Los ventanales estaban abiertos y las cortinas se mecían con el viento, tiritando como las velas.

Había un hueco entre dos estantes y allí colgaba majestuoso un cuadro realista de una gran ciudad. Sulpicia nunca había visto un cuadro, y menos una gran ciudad. Permaneció delante del cuadro unos minutos, absorta en sus pensamientos sin que su cara denotara sorpresa alguna.

-¿Qué es?-susurró.

Aro se posicionó a su lado en escasos segundos, moviendo consigo el viento.

-Es un cuadro de una ciudad, de Paris, en Francia, lejos de aquí. En todo su apogeo arquitectónico y su muchedumbre. Grande y poderosa. Paris está repleto de iglesias con vidrieras de colores, la luz entra por ellas como si fueran un baño arcoíris. Las calles huelen a humedad y a pan recién hecho. Hay mucha miseria, hombres durmiendo en la calle, incluso niños, pero los grandes señores son poderosos y visten ropas elegantes y caras. En Paris puedes encontrar todo aquello que buscas.

Sulpicia le contempló mientras hablaba, absorbiendo la pasión que Aro ponía en cada palabra, en cada sílaba, para describirle las cosas que ella aún no había visto.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó entre las estanterías, acariciando con las yemas de sus cálidos dedos las tapas de los libros.

- ¿Los has leído todos?-preguntó entonces mirándole.

Aro asintió con una sonrisa, le gustaba su curiosidad.

-He tenido mucho tiempo libre al largo de estos años. Aunque ahora planeo dedicarme a otros aferes- le contesto suavemente mirándola como quien mira una botella de vino que lleva años y años en reserva.

Sulpicia sonrío pícaramente mirándole a los ojos.

Aro se mordió el labio inferior lentamente, cogiendo aire e intentado focalizar sus pensamientos en lo que había preparado y no en lo excitante que encontraba a Sulpicia en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los abrió Sulpicia sonreía.

-Por lo que veo requiere mucha concentración y paciencia dominar los impulsos de un vampiro- dijo ella acercándose a él lentamente.

-No sabes cuánto…-susurró Aro con voz ronca.

Entonces Sulpicia guió su mirada a la gran mesa del medio de la sala. Estaba repleta de platos, frutas y pasteles.

-¿Me permites?- le preguntó Aro cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hasta una silla, que separo y acercó cuando ella se hubo sentado.

-Aro… ¿todo esto es para mí?- susurró.

-Yo no como- sonrió él.

Sulpicia se quedó quieta frente a los platos, contemplándolos todos y cada uno de ellos. Había carne y pescado, había frutas que nunca había visto, había verduras, y había pasteles de color marrón que nunca había visto. Cuanto más los contemplaba menos sabía por dónde comenzar. Nunca había estado sentada delante de tanta cantidad de comida.

-¿Algún problema?- inquirió él dulcemente.

Ella le miró.

-Hay tanta comida que no se por donde comenzar- admitió.

-No quería que te perdieras ningún sabor siendo humana, quiero que lo tengas todo a tus pies.

Ella sonrío, satisfecha con ese adelanto de poder. Nunca había poseído nada valioso, ni había ejercido poder sobre ser alguno, pero sus palabras y sus regalos la deleitaban, le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre que le subía hasta la punta de los dedos de la mano, como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies. Y esa sensación le gustaba.

-¿Es ésta mi última comida?

Aro razonó esa pregunta.

-Mañana- sentenció- será tu última cena si lo deseas.

Sulpicia le miró y suspiró, cogió una uva y se la metió en la boca, saboreándola, luego cogió más y se sirvió pollo con salsa dulce de zanahorias.

-Esto está realmente rico- dijo entre bocado y bocado.

Aro la miraba absorto, concentrándose en las reacciones y las fracciones de Sulpicia cada vez que ésta probaba algo. Ella se apoyó en la silla y rió.

-Nunca había comido tanto, estoy llena.

-Pues aún te queda el postre- sonrió él.

Ella le miró inquisitivamente, a lo que él contestó levantando una bandeja y dejando a la vista un bol de fresa y una humeante salsa marrón.

-¿Qué es?

-Ah- rió él cogiendo los dos boles.

Cogió una fresa y la bañó en el espeso líquido caliente.

-Abre la boca.

Ella obedeció mientras él acercaba la fresa a sus labios entreabiertos.

-Muerde.

Ella lo hizo y un jadeo se escapó de su garganta al notar el dulzor del chocolate en su boca.

-Oh dios mío- suspiró cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior con premio- ¿Qué es?

-Chocolate- sonrío él. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo, pero Marco le había explicado que se asemejaba a la sensación que ellos notaban al beber sangre caliente. - ¿Quieres más?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y dejó que Aro le diera otra fresa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Cuando estuvo llena se volvió a recostar en la silla y entrecerró los ojos. Disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Estarás cansada- dijo él acariciándole el mentón suavemente- deberías ir a descansar. Te acompañaré a tus aposentos.

La ayudó a levantarse y chasqueó los dedos antes de irse. Tres hombres entraron en la sala y recogieron la comida que no se había acabado.

La guió por pasillos anchos iluminados con antorchas subiendo pisos y pasando por delante de guardias, Sulpicia miraba de reojo todo con lo que se cruzaban sus ojos. Al final llegaron a unas grandes puertas de roble. Aro las abrió.

Había una gran cama con dosel vaporoso blanco y sábanas de seda crema a la izquierda, delante de los enormes ventanales cerrados. Había un tocador y la puerta del baño y de otra sala repleta de ropa. Ambas puertas cerradas. La habitación estaba llena de velas aromatizadas haciendo que la habitación oliese a una especie exótica.

Aro cerró las puertas detrás de ella y entró en el vestidor. Cuando volvió llevaba un vestido de manga tres cuartos más caliente que el que llevaba.

-Puedes ponerte esto para dormir si quieres- dijo dejándolo encima de la cama.

-¿Vas a irte?- le pregunto entonces ella.

Aro se giró y contempló la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Si es lo que deseas- susurró.

-No, no es lo que deseo. Quiero que te quedes.

-Entonces me encontrarás aquí cuando salgas del baño.

Ella cogió la ropa y volvió al cabo de un rato. Él estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, con un libro en la mano, distraído. Contempló como ella se acercaba y se estiraba al otro lado, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada sin apartar la mirada. Dejó el libro a un lado y la tapó con la sabana.

Ella cerró los ojos con la caricia y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Estoy leyendo sobre astrología, sobre el cielo.

Ella abrió los ojos, verdes y brillantes, y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Léeme algo hasta que me duerma.

Él sonrío torcidamente ante esa muestra de cariño y se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso es sus labios, la acercó a él y empezó a leer sobre el cielo y sus estrellas hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cuando lo hizo, penetró en su mente y sobrevoló su cielo y sus estrellas, perdiendose en ella como nunca se había perdido en nadie.


	5. De cómo la convirtió

**CAPÍTULO 5: DE CÓMO LA CONVIRTIÓ.**

Dos grandes puertas de mármol oscuro esculpido se postraban ante ella como las mismísimas puertas del infierno. Inmaculadas y a la vez sombrías. Sabía que detrás de esas puertas se encontraba su futuro.

Sulpicia iba cogida de la mano de la muerte mientras recorrían el pasillo de piedra enmarcado por grandes tapices de colores cálidos. Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

Llevaba un vestido rojo que se adaptaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, tenía la espalda semidesnuda y llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza que le caía por delante del hombro izquierdo. El collar de los Vulturi brillaba como el sol entre la piel de sus pechos. Tenía el porte de una reina, caminaba con la cabeza alta y segura de sí misma, al largo de los años había creado una fachada basada en el aparentar y, solo Aro, había visto lo que había detrás de esa fachada fría y calculadora.

Aro iba a su lado, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de lino, llevaba un manto de piel de lobo que se juntaba en el pecho con dos tiras de cuero cruzadas, enmarcando el collar de su Clan.

Se paró cuando estaban a un metro de las puertas y la cogió de las manos llevándoselas a su pecho. Sulpicia notaba como los pelos del lobo le hacían cosquillas en los nudillos y como el frío de la piel de Aro traspasaba las capas de las telas.

-¿Preparada?- susurró él.

-Siempre- sonrió.

Aro le besó la frente con sus finos labios de hielo, se adelantó y empujó las puertas sin esfuerzo que se abrieron delante de él iluminando el pasillo.

Entraron.

La estancia era redonda y había tres grandes tronos de madera con ornamentaciones doradas y de piedras al fondo. En el centro había una especie de reja con agujeros por donde se debía colar algún tipo de líquido. Sangre, pensó Sulpicia. Lo que daba a la habitación un toque lúgubre y vampírico, era lo único inusual en la sala, lo único que te hacía dudar que esa sala fuera usada por humanos.

Cuatro vampiros se alzaban delante de los tronos. Tan apuestos como las esculturas de los templos griegos que había visitado alguna vez, parecían estar esculpidos en mármol, feroces y perfectos. Eran dos hombres y dos mujeres.

El primero que se adelantó era rubio y llevaba un pelaje marrón alrededor del cuello, el cierre era la gran "V" de los Vulturi. Tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, como Aro, pero su sonrisa era mucho más juguetona y sádica. Cogía por la cintura a una mujer con el pelo lacio y rubio blanquinoso, tenía unas piernas quilométricas y era preciosa. Parecía tener todo lo que una reina debía poseer.

-Sulpicia- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y besándola- bienvenida a la familia. Yo soy Cayo. Ella es Anthenadora, mi esposa- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus finos labios.

-Es un placer conocerte Sulpicia, Aro nos ha hablando mucho de ti- dijo Anthenadora con una voz melosa e hipnotizante.

Sulpicia parpadeó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

La siguiente mujer se movía nerviosa a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Unos labios que le resultaban vagamente familiares. Se giró para contemplar a Aro, que sonreía, y vio su parecido. Esa debía de ser Didym, su hermana.

-Dydim- susurró ella alargándole la mano. Dydim se la apartó con dulzura y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Oh Sulpicia! Nunca había visto sonreír de esa manera a mi hermano, es maravilloso tenerte en la familia.

-Gracias- dijo Sulpicia sonrojada, envuelta repentinamente por una nube de felicidad a la par que los brazos de Dydim.

El último vampiro se acercó, era más bajito que el primero, pero imponía por igual. Asintió a Aro con una sonrisa y le besó la mano a Sulpicia.

-Te esperan muchas cosas cuando te hayas transformado- dijo sonriendo-. Soy Marco.

(...)

La noche había caído y embadurnaba todo con una suave luz oscura y blanquecina, trémula.

Aro cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El ventanal estaba entreabierto y el suave aire del verano mecía las cortinas de lino rojo. Alguien había hecho la cama y las sabanas de seda crema estaban dispuestas sin arrugas, los cojines pulcramente colocados contra el respaldo de la cama. La habitación estaba iluminada con velas repartidas por toda la habitación, las había grandes y pequeñas, el aire cálido era dulzón y seductor.

Sulpicia estaba delante de Aro y le miraba a los ojos profundamente. Entonces Aro dio una vuelta alrededor de ella y se posicionó detrás, mirándole el suave cuello descubierto.

Posó una mano en su nuca desnuda y fue bajando hasta llegar a las tiras del vestido, las desató una a una notando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo frágil y sumiso delante de él, mientras dejaba que los pensamientos de Sulpicia le inundaban la mente y su piel se erizaba con el tacto gélido.

El vestido cayó a sus pies como una mancha roja cuando Aro acabó de desatarlo. Sulpicia gimió al notar como el frío recorría su piel desnuda. Entonces Aro cogió su pelo trenzado y la deshizo con cuidado, disfrutando del olor a vainilla que desprendía su pelo y el olor dulzón de su sangre. Iba a ser toda suya para siempre.

Le colocó el pelo y dio la vuelta para contemplarla.

No era la primera vez que contemplaba a una mujer desnuda, pero si a una que se entregaba voluntariamente y por amor a él. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, un dolor profundo, como si su corazón volviera a latir.

Sulpicia sonrió, sabía el efecto que causaba en él. Y en el bajo de sus pantalones.

Aro le tendió una mano y la incitó a dar un paso hacia él mientras la contemplaba.

Su piel era blanca y no tenía ninguna mancha ni cicatriz de su vida fuera del Palazzio, el pelo le caía por la cara como una cascada de miel dejando entrever sus acanelados y grandes pezones.

Aro pasó el pulgar por uno de ellos y éste se puso duro. Sulpicia ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos.

Subió el pulgar y le acarició el mentón para darle un suave beso en los entreabiertos labios.

-Sulpicia- ronroneo entre su pelo- me cuesta mucho controlarme cuando estás cerca.

-Hoy no tienes que controlarte, amor mío- susurró ella entre su pecho.

Aro la acercó a la cama inmaculada y la hizo sentar encima, de rodillas, justo delante de él, que permaneció de pie a escasos centímetros de ella.

Cogió las manos de Sulpicia y las colocó encima del broche del manto de piel de lobo. Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes sabedora del poder que le otorgaba y, con sus dedos inexpertos, empezó a desabrocharle la ropa. Luego pasó una mano temblorosa por su pecho esculpido en mármol y le quitó la camisa con cuidado.

-Aro..-susurró débilmente mientras contemplaba su perfecta anatomía. Paso una mano por sus abdominales y subió al tórax, notando lo frío y duro que estaba- Eres…perfecto.

Aro la cogió otra vez del mentón y la acercó más a él para besarla, ella le envolvió las manos por el cuello y acarició su musculosa espalda.

Aro gimió al notar lo cálidos que eran sus pechos contra su piel y como sus labios iban bajando por su cuello.

Entonces ella se separó y lo contempló, suplicante. Sabía que era la hora, quería notar el sabor de su sangre en los labios. Aro sonrió, no necesitaba tocarla para saber lo que deseaba.

-La mia dulce Sulpicia- susurró mientras se llevaba la muñeca a la boca y la mordía, se la acercó a la boca de ella y susurró con voz ronca, lleno de placer- Bebe.

Ella le cogió la muñeca con las dos manos y le miró a los ojos antes de acercarla a sus labios y empaparlos con su esencia.

La sangre de Aro le llenó la boca, pero no tenía un gusto ferroso como esperaba sino que era dulce como la ambrosia, era cálida, era íntima. Cerró los ojos al notar como todo su ser se llenaba con la esencia de Aro, jadeó, era como si una electricidad le recorriera toda la piel, como si Aro estuviese recorriendo todo su cuerpo y tocara todos los recodos de su piel. Una oleada de placer la nublaba la vista.

Era la primera vez que Aro daba de beber su sangre a alguien, era el rito sagrado por excelencia entre los vampiros, y experimentó tal clímax que le hizo desaparecer durante unos minutos mientras notaba como los labios de Sulpicia bebían su sangre. Le estaba entregando su vida y ella la succionara con fervor, como si fuera una dulce droga. Podía notarse en todas las parte de Sulpicia, en su piel, en sus manos, en sus labios, en sus pechos… estaba en ella, era ella. Era un pacto de sangre, una unión de sangre. No hay nada más sagrada que eso.

-Oh…Sul…-susurró acariciándole el pelo mientras ella ronroneaba como un gato sediento.

Aro le apartó la cara dulcemente.

-Tsss- susurró perdido en el clímax que le producía poseerla de esa manera- Ya es suficiente, cara mia.

Ella apartó la boca y se relamió los labios. Parecía una niña perdida alimentándose por primera vez; tenía un hilo de sangre cayéndole por la mandíbula. Aro pasó el pulgar por el recorrido de su gota de sangre y se lo llevó a la boca. Dulce.

Entonces la cogió por la cintura con las dos manos y la tendió encima de la cama, entre los almohadones. Ella rió y su canto se esparció por toda la habitación. Aro sonreía cuando empezó a recorrerle el cuello con sus labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus cálidas caderas.

-Aro…porfavor…-gemía Sulpicia entre sus brazos cuando Aro le mordió suavemente el cuello- no sigas con esta tortura.

Aro la miró divertido. Estaba perdida en su propio paraíso, su sangre le recorría el cuerpo y su don, la mente; sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados y vio, más allá de la excitación, lo que querían expresar realmente, nunca nadie le había mirado de esa manera, con tanto deseo, con tanto… amor.

Le acarició uno de los pechos calientes y duros y jugueteó con su pezón. Sulpicia se lamió los labios. Él la miraba embelesado y al ver como se relamía los labios con los ojos entrecerrados un cosquilleo le recorrió de arriba abajo y su excitación aumentó, la boca se le hizo agua y las pupilas se le dilataron.

-Muérdeme- le rogó Sulpicia echando la cabeza hacia atrás- por favor…

Aro se mordió el labio inferior y colocó una mano en la cadera de ella y la otra en su mandíbula para girarla un poco. No podía aguantar más. La espera le desquiciaba. La excitación le explotaba en las venas.

Le acarició la piel que cubría la yugular antes de clavarle los dientes y llenarse de su sangre. Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum. Su vida entraba en su boca como el agua de un río fluyendo.

Aro gimió. Era la sangre más dulce que había probado nunca. La ponzoña entró en el organismo de Sulpicia y se mezcló con su sangre y la de Aro, uniendo placer con dolor.

Sulpicia gimió y empezó a convulsionarse.

Las sábanas de seda crema se mancharos de su sangre a medida que Aro bebía de ella, marcando su esencia para siempre.


	6. De cómo despertó

**CHAPTER 6: DE CÓMO DESPERTÓ.**

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos. Y respirar.

El techo estaba pintado de color crema y tenía pequeños detalles dorados que lo recorrían de punta a punta, en las cuatro esquinas habían capiteles corintios tallados en madrea y pintados también de dorados. Las motas de polvo volaban por la habitación como pequeñas hadas en un lago de nenúfares. Nunca había visto las motas de polvo flotar con esa nitidez, ni la luz tan clara.

Cogió aire con sus pulmones y lo expulsó por la nariz, pero no notó ningún efecto. Asustada se levantó de golpe con las mano en el pecho. Le quemaba la garganta. Se estaba ahogando.

-Sulpicia- susurró una voz suave- no pasa nada.

Aro estaba sentado a su lado, en la gran cama, contemplándola mientras se despertaba de la transición. Habían pasado 3 días.

La tez de Sulpicia se había vuelto pálida y su piel parecía esculpida en marfil, suave y perfeccionada. Sus mejillas se asimilaban a un valle cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, sus labios sobresalían más rojizos entre ese paisaje, voluptuosos y salvajes. Los tenía entreabiertos y una larga hilera de dientes blancos aguardaban detrás de la dulzura que era su boca. Sus ojos… sus ojos ya no eran verdes, nunca más volverían a serlo, eran rojos, rojos como la sangre. Y le contemplaban, abiertos de par en par como las mismísimas puertas del fuego del infierno.

Acercó a ella rápidamente un brazo y le cogió la mano.

-No puedo… no puedo…-susurró Sulpicia llevándose una mano al pecho y apretando la de Aro con fuerza.

-Sssh… tranquila, no lo necesitas, ya no.

Sulpicia abrió más los ojos, como si a sus orejas llegar el sonido de las palabras de un demente, en ese momento reparó en el tacto de la mano de Aro.

-Tu tacto…ya no es frío.

Él le paso suavemente la otra mano por la mejilla y sonrió.

-No para ti, cara mía.

Entonces todo lo demás dejó de existir.

Solo su tacto permaneció.

Su mano, la mano de Aro, en su mejilla.

Sulpicia alargó una mano. Quería tocarle el rostro, quería saber que era lo que había cambiado. Se sentó de rodillas en la cama mientras las sabanas y el vestido se resquebrajaban con la fuerza de sus movimientos.

Y le tocó el rostro por primera vez des de que era vampiro.

La mejilla de Aro se moldeó al tacto con las yemas de sus dedos. Bordeó su dura mandíbula notando el hueso escondido entré la piel, suave como una pluma; su nariz era respingona y sus labios eran rosados y finos, menos el de abajo, que era más carnoso. Lo acarició con lentitud, tirándolo un poco hacía abajo, era tan…perfecto, tan excitante. Sus dientes brillaban entreabiertos en esos labios esculpidos por el mismísimo diablo, escondiendo una sonrisa torcida.

Aro leía todos los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Sulpicia. Podía ver su rostro reflejado dentro de su cabeza, podía oler su excitación, podía palparla bajo sus ropas.

Sulpicia parpadeó, exhausta, soltando aire por la nariz como si le molestara que recorriera sus pulmones sin ningún propósito determinado. Era como si nunca hubiese contemplado nada siendo humana, como si hubiese estado ciega, como si todas las cosas hubiesen carecido de color y de brillo, de sentido. Ahora todo era nítido, la oscuridad que las cortinas creaban ya no escondía ningún secreto para sus ojos. Nunca la oscuridad le había parecido tan insulsa.

Sulpicia entreabrió los labios y sonrió. Una carcajada brotó de sus cuerdas bocales y se sorprendió de que sonara tan melodiosa. Se levantó de un salto haciendo que la cama se tambaleara y su vestido se desquebrajara más. En un parpadeo apareció al lado de la puerta con un trozo de sabana en la mano y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aro rió ante la perplejidad de la cara de Sulpicia.

-Debes controlar tu fuerza ahora, cara mía, y tu rapidez- dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ella.

-¿Quiere decir eso que soy ahora más fuerte que tú?- preguntó divertida.

Aro entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo dolor, e hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Supongo…pero-añadió acercándose a ella y acariciándole el muslo descubierto y subiendo suavemente el largo camino hacia el cuello- se como desviar tu atención para que estés a mi merced.

Sulpicia entrecerró los ojos intentado controlar sus impulsos. Notando arder el recorrido que los dedos de Aro habían hecho por su piel. Arder. Su cuerpo temblaba, conteniéndose. Ya no sería humana pero seguía siendo una doncella. No podía dejarse llevar por esa sensación tan agradable. Pero era tan fácil ceder…ceder a su merced.

Aro le dio un suave toque con la yema de sus dedos en la nariz y ella abrió los ojos despertando se su clímax mental.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, mientras jugueteaba con la tira de la camisa de Aro.

-Extraña. Todo es extraño. Todo tiene tanto color, tanto brillo- se tocó el pecho- me abruma. Tu… tu eres tan perfecto. Tu rostro, tus ojos, tu sonrisa. Éste lugar. ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin ver? Ahora vivo viendo y sin necesidad de aire, de parpadear, de comer… pero, pero… ¡noto tanto! Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, aquí- señaló su cabeza- y aquí –se llevó un dedo a los muslos- y aquí- acarició su garganta y añadió con voz ronca- no puedo comportarme, los impulsos me hunden en un mar de perversiones, todo es demasiado…-buscó una palabra pero no la encontró, soltó la camisa de Aro con rabia y añadió enfadada apretando los puños y llevándoselos a la garganta- y me duele, me quema, ¡me arde!

-Ahora todo lo que sientas será magnificado, dulce Sulpicia, pero yo te ayudaré a sobrellevarlo. Pronto podrás sumergirte en ese mar de perversiones del que hablas- sonrió picaronamente- pero ahora… deja que alivie tu pesar.

Le beso suavemente el cuello y ella apartó las manos y cerró los ojos.

-De momento he encargado que traigan la cena, por cortesía de iniciación.- Y por precaución, pensó para sí.- ¿preparada? Quiero que expandas todo lo que sientas, que te rodee, que no te posea, que seas tú quien lo posea.

Sulpicia asintió, nerviosa y en tensión.

-Haz todo lo que yo te diga- susurró Aro en su oreja mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía al lado de la puerta para abrirla.

Un olor entró de repente antes de la persona portadora de éste ambrosíaco aroma. ¿Qué era?

Sulpicia se llevó una mano al cabello y tiró de él suavemente. Apretó la mandíbula. Ese olor… Dio un paso hacia delante pero la fuerte mano de Aro la paró suavemente apoyándose en su abdomen.

-Tranquila, amor. Hay que tomárselo con calma… debes disfrutar del momento, no debes adelantarte - dijo alargando las palabras con gusto-. Adelante, muchacho- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus perfectos labios dirigiéndose a la persona que había aparecido en la puerta.

Aro cerró la puerta detrás de él, no solo privándole la salida sino la vida.

El muchacho debía tener unos 15 años, bien alimentado y con buenas ropas, moreno y blanco de piel.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?- Le preguntó Aro.

-Mi nombre es Felice, señor.

-Yo soy Aro Vulturi y ella es… Sulpicia.

- Mi señora- dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de ella e intentado hacer una reverencia.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mi señor, nunca había contemplado ser más perfecto. Parece esculpida por dioses, si me permitís el atrevimiento.

Aro sonrió complacido, le gustaba que los otros contemplaran todo el poder y la exquisitez de sus posesiones, posesiones que ellos nunca podrían tener. Todo eso era suyo, su reino, su reina. Su poder.

Cogió al chico por el hombro y lo hizo sentar en la cama revuelta dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación.

Se sentó detrás del muchacho que estaba perplejo e inmóvil contemplando a Sulpicia con los ojos muy abiertos, intentado entender porqué hacía tanto frío o porqué no podía moverse. Aro le hizo un gesto a Sulpicia para que se acerase a ellos. Ella respondió y poco a poco fue acercándose. Sus caderas se contoneaban a cada paso deslizándole el suave y roto vestido por sus muslos y su cuerpo estructural. Su pelo se arremolinaba descolocado entre su dulce rostro. Se mordía el labio con fuerza, intentado contenerse, y tenía las pupilas de sus rojos ojos dilatadas.

El miembro del muchacho se movió al notar como las caderas de Sulpicia rozaban las suyas. Tenía la boca entreabierta y sonreía.

-Será una manera muy dulce de morir…-susurró muy bajito Aro mientras miraba a Sulpicia. Agarró el pelo del muchacho y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole el cuello al descubierto.

Pum-Pum. Pum-Pum.

Los ojos de Sulpicia oscurecieron al sentir la sangre tan cerca.

Aro pasó la yema por el cuello del chico y susurró mientras presionaba levemente la yugular con el labio superior medio levantado.

-Aquí, cara mía.

Sulpicia volvió a morderse el labio y a mirarle, entonces lentamente abrió la boca y mordió el cuello que se le ofrecía como tributo.

Le resultó mucho más fácil rasgarle la carne de lo que pensaba y mucho más dulce el sabor de la sangre. Caliente, espesa entre sus labios. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Volvió a morderle mientras notaba como su vestido se salpicaba con la sangre de su primera víctima. Cogió al chico de las muñecas y tiró de él hasta estirarlo en la cama por completo y posicionarse encima, Aro la miraba complacido. El chico gemía y lloraba, las lágrimas resbalaban de sus pupilas y se perdían en los almohadones, los más cómodos que nunca probaría.

-Despacio, siente como la sangre te llena, como su vida corre entre tus labios, como la absorbes…

El muchacho movió una mano intentando apartar a Sulpicia, pero la dejó caer con un último alarido. Sulpicia siguió succionando hasta que levantó la cabeza. Aro la observaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y hambre. Se acercó al cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Sulpicia y succionó la sangre que quedaba, aún estaba caliente. Recorrió su labio superior con la lengua y se mordió el inferior sin dejar ni rastro de sangre. Sulpicia tenía toda la cara manchada y los labios eran de un rojo intenso, las gotas caían lentamente por su barbilla y le manchaban el pecho del vestido.

-Creo que deberíamos arreglar este desperdicio- sonrío él recogiendo la sangre de la barbilla de Sulpicia y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Aro se acerco a ella muy lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír y recorrió sus labios dulcemente. La sangre sabía incluso mejor en esos labios. Sulpicia le devolvió el beso entrelazando los dedos con el pelo de su amado y acercándolo a ella.

Todo había desaparecido. Solo estaba Aro, Aro y sus labios.

Lo cogió de la cintura sin ser consciente de sus movimientos llevada solo por sus instintos y lo tiró a un lado de la cama para sentirlo más cerca. Lo necesitaba. La cama crujió bruscamente y se rompió sin previo aviso. Aro cayó rodando al suelo y la agarró de la cintura para qe cayese con él.

Su carcajada fue el canto más bonito que Sulpicia había oído nunca. Cuando pararon de reír Aro la miró a los ojos con jovialidad y se puso serio. Ella lo supo por la arruguita que se le formaba al final de la nariz al estirarla un poco y en como entrecerraba los ojos para mirarla.

-Cásate conmigo, Sulpicia, se mía eternamente-su voz sonó como un susurro pero dentro de su cabeza resonó más que las campanas.


End file.
